


Tête à tête

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Archer - Freeform, Conversación seria, F/M, Iglesia, Saber - Freeform, church
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Tête à tête es una expresión francesa que se usa para referirse a una conversación que mantienen dos personas frente a frente y en privado.





	Tête à tête

**Author's Note:**

> Tête à tête es una expresión francesa que se usa para referirse a una conversación que mantienen dos personas frente a frente y en privado.

Hoy no era un día cualquiera para la servant de la espada. Urgida de un lugar silencioso en el cual rememorar y reflexionar sobre cierto asunto, se encaminó a la iglesia de Fuyuki. Una vez ahí observó el solitario lugar y notó que había alguien sentado en la primera banca, obviamente no era raro que alguien se adentrara al lugar para ofrecer sus plegarias a cambio de favores celestiales, así que avanzó con la intención de sentarse en la primera banca opuesta a la que ya estaba ocupada, pero al llegar al frente no pudo evitar dar un vistazo rápido a la otra presencia que resultó ser una cara conocida.

—¿Archer? —La rubia se tensó al ver al otro servant, pero también lo miró con curiosidad, pues no llevaba su armadura dorada, ni la ropa de esta moderna época en la que habían sido convocados. Estaba ataviado con un atuendo tradicional de Babilonia: una túnica de blanca seda abrazaba su cuerpo hasta debajo de las rodillas, sus pies estaban calzados con sandalias de diseño simple pero de alta calidad y sobre sus hombros llevaba un precioso manto de color negro bordado a mano con hilos plateados. Además llevaba algunas piezas de joyería adornando sus brazos, pero realmente nada escandaloso ni extravagante.

El arquero la miró un momento en completa calma. 

—No voy a pelear contigo Saber, al menos no hoy —declaró sin su habitual tono arrogante, lo cual inesperadamente preocupó a la rubia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella e inmediatamente se reprendió mentalmente por su acción, pero la suave voz del hombre la capturó. 

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi amigo Enkidu—confesó el rubio sin desviar la mirada de la joven que ante tal declaración, se sintió un poco apenada y extrañamente su tensión se convirtió en comprensión. 

—Supongo que es una extraña coincidencia pero, hoy también es el aniversario de la caída de Britannia —Reveló ella inspirada por la sinceridad del Rey de Héroes.

Archer alzó una ceja y luego suspiró. 

—Ven —pidió mientras palmeaba la banca invitándola a sentarse junto a él. La rubia miró el espacio señalado y dudó un segundo, pero algo en su interior se sintió cálido al mirar los ojos carmesí del hombre frente a ella. Tal vez confiar en él no sería su decisión más inteligente, pero aún así, ocupó el sitio que Gilgamesh le indicó.

Permanecieron un rato sentados hombro a hombro, en un silencio que extrañamente no era incómodo ni pesado, de hecho para sorpresa de Saber había cierta armonía entre ambos, lo cual la incitó a expresar la duda que estaba taladrando su mente. 

—Archer —Lo llamó, haciendo que él volteara a verla y una vez que tuvo su atención ella continuó— en el banquete de reyes dijiste que no tenías ningún deseo que pedirle al grial —El rubio asintió—, pero... bueno estaba preguntándome ¿no te gustaría poder volver a ver a tu amigo? —Gilgamesh cruzó los brazos y miró hacia al frente, sabía que la pregunta de la mujer albergaba auténtica preocupación, algo inútil, pensó; pero muy propio del Rey de los Caballeros. 

—No—Fue su respuesta, la cual dejó perpleja a la joven rey, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, él empezó a explicarse.

—Enkidu no fue humano, él fue creado con arcilla por los dioses para derrotarme, al principio tuvo un aspecto de bestia salvaje y se crió entre lobos. Pacientemente esperé su llegada para batirnos en duelo, pero al pasar los días y no tener noticias sobre él, mandé a una sacerdotisa a buscarlo, ella logró domesticarlo y Enkidu adquirió una forma más parecida a la de los humanos, una piel clara, un cabello largo y sedoso, grandes ojos expresivos y una hermosa sonrisa —El rubio conservó en todo momento su semblante relajado—. Cuando al fin llegó a mí, me llamó tirano y me atacó, fue una pelea bastante entretenida, teníamos la misma fuerza, agilidad, nos igualábamos en destreza y no pude evitar enfurecerme —De pronto su tono adquirió un tinte de vitalidad mezclado con molestia— ¿Te imaginas?, ¿que un pedazo de arcilla fuera competencia para un semi-dios como yo? —preguntó retóricamente provocando que la rubia alzará una ceja y se le escapara una sonrisa que contagio al hombre, no obstante rápidamente recobró su seriedad y siguió hablando. 

—En fin, mientras luchábamos subimos a lo más alto de una de las murallas, pero cometí un error, pise un bloque suelto y estuve a punto de caer; semi-dios o no, esa caída hubiera acabado con mi vida, pero Enkidu me tomó del brazo y me jaló poniéndome a salvo, después de eso no pude seguir combatiendo con él y se convirtió en mi primer y único amigo —El rubio sonrió ampliamente—, cazamos a muchas bestias juntos y organizamos montones de celebraciones, fueron tiempos muy felices —De pronto su sonrisa desapareció y el rostro del Rey de Héroes se descompuso en enfado.

—Pero entonces, por venganza de la más estúpida de las deidades, Enkidu fue maldito y comenzó a morir, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue transformando de nuevo en arcilla inerte, yo lo tuve en mis brazos mientras la vida lo abandonaba, nunca me sentí tan impotente como en ese momento, vi tantas facetas de él en tan poco tiempo. Primero el miedo y la angustia, luego una total tristeza y casi al final mi buen amigo alcanzó la resignación y me sonrió, agradeció por todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y sus últimas palabras para mi fueron "Te veré después, amigo"—Gilgamesh cerró los ojos sintiéndolos vidriosos y suspiró pesadamente reuniendo toda su voluntad para no derramar ni una lágrima.

Saber que había escuchado todo atentamente, no pudo evitar preocuparse más por él, e inconscientemente le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Archer, quien la acarició en señal de agradecimiento y luego habló. 

—Una muerte bella honra toda una vida Saber, Enkidu no tuvo una existencia larga ni normal, pero su vida fue alegre y exquisita, uno de mis más grandes tesoros es haber podido presenciarla y convivir con él, si yo pidiera volver a verlo o traerlo a la vida disminuiría su valor, sería una falacia, no sería el verdadero Enkidu, él ya sólo puede existir en mis recuerdos ¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó mirándola. 

—Creo que sí —respondió ella en voz baja— ¿Sabes Archer? Tu amigo Enkidu, creo que me hubiera gustado conocerlo —Gilgamesh sonrió. 

—Le hubieras agradado mucho —dijo con sinceridad mirando sus ojos verdes— Saber ¿estás segura que deshacer la selección del rey es lo que quieres? —Le preguntó curioso, a lo que ella intentó apartar su mano de su hombro, pero él no se lo permitió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Saber dejó al rubio ganar en esta ocasión y ella misma aferró un poco más el agarre de sus manos para después responder a su pregunta. 

—Todos piensan que soy una tonta, que estoy obsesionada con la gloria de mi pueblo, con proteger a mi gente y que no soy capaz de pensar en mí, pero eso no es del todo cierto —dijo bajando la mirada— me hubiera gustado ser como Enkidu —Archer alzó una ceja ante la mención de su amigo y ella se explicó. 

—Él fue creado con un propósito, no obstante, disfrutó la vida que le fue otorgada y así como él, yo fui concebida también con una misión, fui educada y entrenada para la batalla y la corona. Pero jamás me desvié y de alguna manera no puedo evitar sentir que desperdicié mi vida, siento que todos me utilizaron buscando su beneficio —La mirada de la rubia reflejaba su pesar—. Sólo quiero conocer aquello de lo que me privé al perder mi humanidad, quiero probar la libertad.

Archer miró embelesado el repentino brillo que emergió de los ojos de Saber. 

—Pensé que habías venido porque te sentías triste por la caída de tu reino —Le dijo sin burla a lo que ella le dedicó una sonrisa. 

—Claro ¿no es obvio? La caída de Britannia y mi muerte van de la mano, cuando estaba desangrándome en aquella colina, me di cuenta de la razón por la cual, nunca comprendí los sentimientos de la gente que me rodeaba —El rey de los caballeros endureció su mirada— yo misma, nunca experimente esos sentimientos—Fue la simple resolución a la que la servant había llegado luego de tanto tiempo de lamentaciones.

El hombre suspiró. 

—Ahora, tu deseo al grial ya no me parece tan tonto, te entiendo Rey de los Caballeros —Le dijo con simpleza— pero aún sigues desperdiciándote, sigues en tu camino de rectitud incluso en esta guerra, deberías aprovechar un poco nuestro fugaz tiempo, el aquí y el ahora—Saber clavó su mirada profundamente en los ojos de Archer. 

—Quizá tienes razón—dijo en voz baja, a lo que Gilgamesh posó su mano libre en la mejilla de la servant. 

—Desde que te vi en el muelle me pareciste una mujer hermosa Saber —Su voz era delicada y sus ojos cautivadores, lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de la joven rey— dime ¿alguna vez... te besó un hombre?—preguntó. 

—No —respondió la mujer en voz baja absorta en el Rey de Héroes.

—Permíteme entonces —Archer casi rozaba los labios de la mujer cuando ella habló. 

—Arturia —Él se detuvo y frunció el ceño confundido pero entonces ella le sonrió— es mi nombre —Gilgamesh sonrió de vuelta y antes de al fin probar sus labios probó a llamarla. 

—Arturia —En definitiva le gustaba.


End file.
